


Die with/out you

by maboroshishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Past Character Death, Saving the World, Science Fiction, Time Loop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi
Summary: Коноха помнит каждую их петлю: каждый раз, когда он спасает мир и не спасает Дайшо.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Die with/out you

Коноха узнает его сразу: сколько петель они прошли, сколько обликов сменили, сколько прожили судеб — Дайшо он узнает из числа людей, стремящегося к восьми миллиардам. Коноха, кажется, живет только для того, чтобы каждый раз находить его.

Сугуру — Хранитель, «тайник», шифр к которому знает только Коноха. А сам он — Механик: наводит порядок в петлях, не дает структуре мира обрушиться.

— Я тебя знаю? — Дайшо смотрит вопросительно, с недоверчивым прищуром разглядывает лицо Конохи. — Я тебя знаю.

Хранители живут текущей жизнью и не помнят событий других петель. В них слишком много спящей информации — лишнее попросту отсеивается. Механики помнят все.

Дайшо не помнит прошлые жизни, не помнит Коноху, но чувствует — спящей памятью о мирах. Коноха помнит каждую __их__ петлю.

Каждый раз, когда он спасает набивший оскомину мир.

И не спасает Дайшо.

Коноха делает шаг, останавливается на расстоянии локтя, снимает капюшон с головы Дайшо:

— Знаешь, — ведет холодными пальцами, едва касаясь кожи, от виска, ниже, по челюсти, шее, к затылку, — но не помнишь.

Коноха резко и сильно нажимает пальцем над седьмым позвонком — Дайшо шипит от боли, но в следующий миг удивленно распахивает глаза, а ртом судорожно хватает воздух.

— Ты… — у Дайшо радужка по контуру загорается изумрудным неоном, на коже жидкими чернилами проступают символы и числа, — ты…

Коноха прижимается ко лбу Дайшо своим, успокаивающе гладит пальцами под глазами.

— Я. Вспомнил?

— Ты был капитаном, — Дайшо вспоминает, шепчет бессвязно. — Я помню тебя, твои отросшие волосы, ночное море.

Пальцы в русых волосах Конохи, спутанных ветром и солью. Холодные прикосновения на скулах и открытой шее. Черная гладь воды.

— Океан. Я был капитаном, а ты приплыл на катере на мой эсминец вместе с инспекцией. Была война, Сугуру.

— Была война, — Дайшо останавливается взглядом, неон в глазах мерцает тревогой. — Я помню тебя. И больше ничего.

— Был воздушный налет, — Коноха зажмуривает глаза, игнорирует жгучую боль в груди, сползает ладонями на шею Дайшо, шепчет в губы, — и я не смог тебя спасти.

Единственный поцелуй, когда Дайшо все вспомнил, а в воздухе уже гудел низкий звук вражеской авиации. Эта петля была для них самой короткой. И бесконечной для Конохи.

Глаза открывать страшно. Коноха живет этими короткими промежутками, когда Дайшо жив, когда он слышит его сердцебиение.

— Я помню другое время, — Дайшо говорит тише, глухо, голосом утонувшего в черном океане, со сквозным ранением в половину грудной клетки.

Коноха от него — живой от убитого в той петле — не очень-то отличается.

— Что там было?

— Светлый город и серые тяжелые облака. На улицах были роботы, не такие, как у нас.

— Это Норвегия, — Коноха помнит, к горлу подкатывает очередной болезненный спазм.

— Ты был занят чем-то очень важным. Я помогал тебе. Долго, — Дайшо прищуривается, вспоминая, — мы жили вместе?

— Мы жили вместе, — Коноха улыбается, — долго.

Светлая квартира и широкие полосы жалюзи, луна жемчужным перламутром, параллельными росчерками на профиле Дайшо. Темные ночи, шелест одеяла, Коноха целовал Дайшо между лопаток и слушал ломаное биение его сердца в мягкой тишине.

— Что-то произошло, — Дайшо немного отстраняется, заглядывает в глаза Конохи с плохим предчувствием.

— Это была случайность, — Коноха отступает на шаг, тяжело выдыхает, — теракт. К нам это не имело никакого отношения, к нам или к нашему делу. Но я снова тебя потерял.

Безжизненные глаза Дайшо, растекающийся от него неровный круг алого. Шум голосов, крики и эхо выстрелов, навсегда застрявшее неоперабельной пулей в миллиметре от сердца Конохи.

— И сколько раз ты меня… терял? — Дайшо поднимает его подбородок пальцами, заставляет смотреть в глаза. От плеча до уха на молочной коже Дайшо черными чернилами проступает змеиная чешуя.

Коноха беспомощно улыбается, истекает кровью в своей напичканной иглами памяти. У всего есть предел.

— Каждый раз.

Дайшо пятится спиной назад, оседает на поверхность стола. Он топит пространство тишиной, но взгляда не отводит.

Коноха хочет сказать: «Прости меня».

«Я так люблю тебя».

«Я жив только потому, что каждый раз нахожу тебя».

Или: «Я больше не хочу умирать без тебя».

Коноха молчит.

— А дело, о котором ты говоришь? Я вспомнил пока только бессвязные отрывки.

— Мы спасаем петли, Сугуру, — Коноха пожимает плечами иронично, — мир спасаем. Каждая петля, в которую мы с тобой попадаем — на грани смерти. Умрет хоть одна петля — мировая гармония нарушится и произойдет нечто очень страшное и непоправимое.

— Нас больше не будет? — Дайшо снимает черную парку, отбрасывает за спину на стол, на поясе ближе к спине густым черным цветом бликует пистолет. Коноха уверен, что на лодыжках Дайшо по ножу.

— Ничего больше не будет.

Дайшо кивает. Систематизирует информацию, сводит с «проснувшейся» памятью.

— Мы встретились в этой… петле? Значит, ее тоже нужно спасать?

Коноха не знает, как ответить и что говорить вообще. Он не хочет больше спасать петли, он хочет остаться с Дайшо. В вечности, в отсутствии времени, пространства — вместе.

Он сокращает расстояние в три быстрых шага, прижимается вплотную между разведенных ног Дайшо, гладит большими пальцами линию челюсти, Дайшо тянет его на себя, ближе, обнимает крепко, сгребает цепкими пальцами ткань на спине.

— Мы не сможем жить, если не спасем эту петлю, — говорит Коноха, срываясь на шепот, ведет раскрытыми губами по скуле к виску, зарывается пальцами в черные волосы, — и я потеряю тебя снова, как это случается каждый раз. Я больше не выдержу.

Дайшо запускает руку под водолазку, ведет холодными пальцами по коже Конохи, пересчитывает старые шрамы — Коноха не только память забирает с собой из петли в петлю.

— Мы же можем просто остаться вместе, — Дайшо отстраняется, заглядывает в вытравленные отчаянием светлые глаза, — до конца петли. До конца мира.

Коноха смотрит внимательно, ищет хотя бы оттенки сомнения — но не находит, только гудящее изумрудом доверие. Он подается вперед — не поцелуем — непроизнесенным обещанием.

— Я помню тебя разным, — Дайшо с полуулыбкой рассматривает лицо Конохи, зажимает в пальцах русую прядь волос, проводит до кончиков, — больше всего ты похож сейчас на себя-капитана. Только волосы тогда длиннее были.

У Конохи соль в больных трещинках на губах, та самая, океаническая. Он находит ироничным, что именно сейчас, в этой умирающей параллельной Вселенной он похож на себя из той самой ужасной петли.

Эту Коноха собирается сделать еще хуже.

— Тебе страшно? — Дайшо склоняет голову к плечу, Коноха так любит эту его манеру.

— Мне страшно проснуться снова в этой петле, и не найти тебя.

Алый закатный горизонт в окне идет серыми помехами, воздух хрипит низкими частотами. Коноха снимает с пояса Дайшо пистолет.


End file.
